


24 Hours A Day 🕐 One PM (Yoshitsune)

by TheRainRogue



Series: 24 Hours A Day [✓] [14]
Category: Air Gear
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You glanced at the male next to you before your eyes moved back to the screen. Yoshitsune liked to come to the arcade around this time because most students would be in school and he wouldn’t have to worry about any annoyances.
Relationships: Yoshitsune/Reader
Series: 24 Hours A Day [✓] [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770397
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	24 Hours A Day 🕐 One PM (Yoshitsune)

  * **Genre** : Fluff ☁
  * **Word Count** : 100 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Yoshitsune ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Air Gear ☁
  * **Challenge** : Write a fic at 100 words or less ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

You glanced at the male next to you before your eyes moved back to the screen. Yoshitsune liked to come to the arcade around this time because most students would be in school and he wouldn’t have to worry about any annoyances.

“Wanna play?” He questioned, eyes meeting your own.

“I suck at stacks,” you muttered, moving to rest your head on his shoulder as you stifled a yawn.

Yoshitsune smirked in triumph. He knew that you got bored easily and would use him as a pillow. That was why he always forced you to join him at the arcade.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
